The Wind
by chicken vulpes vulpes
Summary: Kisah mereka yang berbalut kejadian-kejadian yang tak menentu dan tak pernah mereka duga. (Ankh-Eiji)
1. Chapter 1

The Wind

Disclaimer : Yang pasti kamen rider OOO bukan milik saya, pemiliknya adalah pembuatnya serta yang memproduksinya tak terlupakan pemilik tokoh di dalam fic ini adalah sang pemain atau sang artis, saya hanya memiliki cerita ini dan tokoh OC yang ada dan saya adalah penggemarnya.. :D

Warning(s) : Shounen-Ai, boy x boy OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s), serta berbagai macam kegilaan yang gak logis.. :D  
dalam fanfiction apapun bisa terjadi.. :D

Chapter 1

Ankh baru saja turun dari ruangannya yang berada di lantai 2 Cous Coussier saat melihat seorang anak kecil bergender perempuan tengah berbicara dengan Hina dan Chiyoko di dekat meja konter, ia melirik mereka sekilas lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil ice creamnya.

"Ankh..." kata Eiji yang tengah menyiapkan makanan saat Ankh memasuki dapur, Ankh tak memperdulikan Eiji dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kulkas lalu mengambil ice cream.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya Ankh, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kulkas yang telah ditutupnya.

"Maksudmu yang bersama Hina-chan dan Chiyoko-san itu?" tanya Eiji tak mengerti

"Kau fikir siapa lagi bodoh..."

Eiji tak tersinggung mendengar perkataan Ankh, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia di panggil bodoh oleh Greed blonde itu.

"Ah..itu.. Aku juga tidak tahu..." jawab Eiji sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Huh?" Ankh sepertinya meragukan pendengarannya.

"Aku tak tahu siapa anak itu, aku hanya menemukannya di taman sendirian dan matahari sudah terbenam, karena berbahaya, aku membawanya kesini..." jelas Eiji

"Baka!" seru Ankh saat setelah mendengar penjelasan Eiji, Ankh hendak pergi dari dapur saat tiba-tiba Eiji memanggilnya.

"Ne, Ankh.."

"Apa?" tanya Ankh

"Besok bisa bantu aku mencari orang tua anak itu? Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya di kantor polisi sendirian..." jawab Eiji setengah berharap Ankh akan setuju

"Itu bukan urusanku..." ucap Ankh tak perduli dan langsung melangkah pergi.

.

.

Ankh tengah duduk di salah satu kursi Cous Coussier yang sudah kosong akan pengunjung, ia tengah memakan sebuah ice cream sembari memperhatikan Hina dan Chiyoko yang masih mengobrol dengan anak perempuan yang tak di kenalnya itu.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Ankh beralih pada Eiji yang baru keluar dari dapur dan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi sepiring makanan dan segelas air putih, Eiji meletakkan nampan tersebut di depan anak itu.

"Nah, Yume-chan, kau pasti lapar, ayo makan..." kata Hina pada anak perempuan itu, anak bernama Yume itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya ia melahap makanan yang dibawa Eiji tadi.

"Yume?" tanya Eiji, Hina menarik sebelah tangan Eiji dan membawanya beberapa langkah lebih jauh dari anak itu.

"Dia hanya tahu namanya adalah Yume, setelah itu ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi..." kata Hina memberi tahu Eiji dengan suara yang ia pelankan, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Yume yang masih menikmati makanannya dengan di temani Chiyoko di sampingnya.

"Eh? Maksudmu dia lupa ingatan?" tanya Eiji yang terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Hina.

"Entahlah..." Hina menggeleng "Aku hanya dapat memperkirakan dia berumur 13 tahunan..." lanjut Hina

"Ah..Begitu.."

"Ne, Eiji-kun.." panggil Hina "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hina

"Hanya tinggalkan di kantor polisi saja..." kata Ankh yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua

"Ankh! Sudah kukatakan aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya di kantor polisi sendirian, apa lagi dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini!" seru Eiji memprotes perkataan Ankh barusan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah?!" tanya Ankh dengan suara yang agak keras

"Aku..." Eiji memandang lantai Cous Coussier, berfikir perkataan apa yang akan ia keluarkan

"Eiji-kun..." gumam Hina

"Lagian kau tak tahu siapa anak itu, apa urusanmu bila anak itu sendirian di kantor polisi..." kata Ankh tampak tak perduli dengan Eiji yang diam

"Ne, bagaimana kalau anak itu tinggal disini..." usul Hina

"Huh?" Eiji dan Ankh menatap Hina dalam waktu yang bersamaan

"Apa kau gila?" tanya Ankh dengan maksud mencemooh

"Ankh-kun..." protes Hina

"Terserah..." Ankh berbalik dan pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Eiji dan Hina berdua

"Tapi apa tak apa-apa?" tanya Eiji yang terlihat ragu

"Urusan Chiyoko-san serahkan saja padaku..." kata Hina bersemangat, ia tersenyum pada Eiji untuk meyakinkan pemuda itu.

"Arigatou Hina-chan.."

"Um!" Hina mengangguk sembari tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terima kasih dari Eiji.

.

.

Eiji membawa Yume ke kamarnya dan Ankh karena di Cous Coussier hanya terdapat satu kamar, sedangkan Hina dan Chiyoko selama ini tinggal di apartemen mereka masing-masing.

"Yume-chan, mulai hari ini akan tidur di sini, tak apa-apakan?" tanya Eiji pada Yume saat mereka berdua sudah ada di kamarnya.

"Um.." Yume mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Eiji, tiba-tiba pandangan Yume jatuh pada Ankh yang tengah memainkan iphonenya dari tempatnya yang berlapiskan satin merah itu, merasa diperhatikan Ankh mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yume.

"Apa?!" tanyanya dengan nada cukup terdengar kasar, Yume kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eiji

"Eiji-niisan, siapa dia?" tanya Yume tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Ankh tadi.

"Ah, namanya adalah Ankh, memangnya kenapa Yume-chan?" jawab Eiji yang sekaligus bertanya pada Yume.

"Dia terlihat menyebalkan.." jawab Yume apa adanya membuat Eiji tak tahu harus bereaksi apa, sedangkan Ankh sendiri sudah hampir mau mencekik Yume kalau saja Eiji tak sigap menghalangi.

"Haha, begitulah..." kata Eiji yang masih berupaya menghalangi Ankh agar jangan sampai mencekik Yume.

"Ankh! Sudahlah dia hanya anak kecil..." peringat Eiji dengan suara berbisik.

"Ck!" Ankh berdecak keras, ia melepaskan tangan Eiji yang menahan lengan atasnya dengan kasar, ia men-deathglare Yume sebelum akhirnya kembali naik ke tempat ia biasa beristirahat.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang..." saran Eiji

"Kyaaa..!" teriak Yume tiba-tiba seraya menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan saat Eiji membuka bajunya.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Eiji heran, ia belum membuka bajunya secara keseluruhan tadi, dan karena mendengar teriakan dari Yume membuatnya tak jadi melepaskan bajunya.

"Baka!" ledek Ankh tidak perduli

"Ma-maaf Yume-chan..." kata Eiji saat menyadari apa yang ia lakukan  
"Ka-kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang Yume-chan..."

Dengan ragu Yume membuka matanya pelan-pelan, setelah melihat Eiji lengkap dengan pakiannya tanpa sadar membuat Yume menghela nafas lega.

Eiji meletakkan bantal guling di tengah tempat tidurnya.

"Yume-chan, tidur di bagian pojok ya..." kata Eiji setelah membagi tempat tidurnya.

Yume mengangguk lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur, dan membaringkan tubuhnya di antara dinding dan guling, sedangkan Eiji membaringkan tubuhnya di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan sedikit menjauhi batas yang ia buat, membuatnya benar-benar berada di pinggir.

"Oyasumi Yume-chan... Ankh..." kata Eiji sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasumi Eiji-niisan..." jawab Yume lalu memejamkan matanya menyusul Eiji ke alam tidur.

"Ck! Si bodoh itu..." gumam Ankh melihat posisi tidur Eiji yang memunggungi Yume dan sangat di pinggir membuatnya dapat terjatuh saat ia bergerak.

.

.

Pagi telah datang, sang mentari telah muncul dan menyingkirkan kegelapan malam dengan cahaya miliknya. Eiji tengah membereskan beberapa keperluan Cous Coussier hari ini dengan Yume yang membantunya, sedangkan Ankh terlihat tak perduli dan tetap menikmati ice creamnya walau hari masih pagi.

"Ankh! Sudah kukatakan jangan makan ice cream pagi-pagi seperti ini!" protes Eiji seraya merebut ice cream tersebut dari tangan Ankh

"Jangan merebut ice cream itu dariku Eiji!" Ankh berusaha mengambil ice creamnya kembali dari tangan Eiji, namun Eiji tetap berusaha menjauhkan ice cream tersebut dari Ankh membuat ice cream itu terlempar dan jatuh ke lantai Cous Coussier.

"Kau!" geram Ankh, ia memandang tajam ke arah Eiji dan menarik kerah pemuda pemegang sabuk os tersebut.

"A-aku tak sengaja Ankh, ma-maaf..." kata Eiji sembari mendorong pundak Ankh berusaha menjaga jarak dari Ankh.

"Ck!" Ankh berdecak keras seraya melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Eiji, setelah itu ia beranjak menuju dapur

"Ankh! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Eiji, saat melihat Ankh menuju dapur ia segera buru-buru berlari mengejarnya

"Tidak boleh!" katanya sembari menutup pintu kulkas yang baru saja di buka Ankh. Ia berdiri memunggungi kulkas, berusaha menghalangi Ankh untuk mendapatkan ice creamnya.

"Minggir!" perintah Ankh

"Tidak!" kukuh Eiji "Tidak ada ice cream sebelum kau makan sesuatu yang bergizi" tambahnya

"Aku tidak memerlukannya!"

"Tapi kau menggunakan tubuh keiji-san, jangan sembrono dengan tubuhnya yang hanyalah manusia Ankh!"

"Ck!" Ankh kembali berdecak dan berbalik meninggalkan Eiji, dan saat ia keluar dari dapur ia menemukan Yume tengah memandangnya

"Apa?!" tanyanya ketus

"Tidak..." jawab Yume tenang lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sedangkan Ankh melengos duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Ohayou..." sapa Chiyoka saat memasuki Cous Coussier, di belakangnya Hina mengikuti dengan kantong belanjaan yang penuh di tangannya.

"Maaf Hina-chan, pasti berat..." kata Chiyoko sembari membantu Hina meletakkan kantong belanjaan tersebut ke meja konter.

"Tak apa Chiyoko-san..." sahut Hina sembari tersenyum

"Ankh, dimana Eiji-kun?" tanya Hina yang tak melihat Eiji

"Dapur..." jawab Ankh malas

"Ankh-chan, pagi-pagi seperti ini jangan pasang wajah menyebalkan seperti itu..." nasihat Chiyoko

"Ck!" Ankh hanya berdecak menanggapi nasihat Chiyoko.

"Yume-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hina pada Yume yang tengah menyapu.

"Bukankah Oneesan melihat, aku tengah menyapu..." jawab Yume

"Bu-bukan itu! Maksudku kenapa kau menyapu?"

"Aku sudah dibolehkan tinggal di sini, maka aku harus membalasnya dengan membantu di sini..."

"Yume-chan! Kau anak yang baik!" seru Chiyoko seraya berlari mendekati Yume lalu mencubit kedua pipi Yume dengan gemas.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang tak tahu terima kasih..." katanya membuat Hina terbatuk

"Hina-chan? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Chiyoko khawatir

"Yeah, hanya tiba-tiba tenggorokanku terasa gatal..." jawabnya

"Baka!" ledek Ankh tak tahu diri

"Ha-ha-ha..." Hina hanya mampu tertawa datar menanggapinya.

.

.

"Eiji-kun?" panggil Hina seraya memasuki dapur

"Ya? Ada apa Hina-chan?" tanya Eiji yang tengah memotong bahan makanan.

"Soal Yume-chan, apa tidak sebaiknya kita berusaha mengembalikan ingatannya?"

"Aku juga berfikir begitu, aku khawatir bila keluarganya khawatir..." sahut Eiji

"Sebaiknya kau dan Ankh ajak dia keluar, siapa tahu ia akan ingat sesuatu atau ada seseorang yang mengenalnya..." saran Hina, ia berdiri di samping Eiji dan ikut membantu pemuda itu memotong beberapa bahan makanan untuk Cous Coussier

"Tapi bagaimana dengan cafe?"

"Kau tenang saja, hari ini aku tak ada kuliah dan aku yakin Chiyoko-san mengerti..." jawab Hina "Lagian kita membutuhkan beberapa pakian untuknyakan?" tambah Hina

"Kurasa kau benar Hina-chan..."

Hina hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Eiji

"Eiji-kun..." panggil Hina saat Eiji hendak keluar dari dapur

"Ya?" sahut Eiji dari ambang pintu

"Jangan lupa bawa Ankh-kun ya, dia di sinipun tak akan membantu..."

"Hahaha, bila dia membantu rasanya malah jadi bukan Ankh..." kata Eiji sembari tertawa menanggapi perkataan Hina sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi dari dapur

"Yeah, kau benar..." gumam Hina dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" tanya Ankh dengan maksud memprotes Eiji yang tiba-tiba menariknya keluar Cous Cousiier. Dan disinilah ia, berdiri di salah satu tempat pusat perbelanjaan bersama seorang pemuda idiot dan seorang anak kecil yang menyebalkan baginya.

"Tak apakan Ankh, kau ada di Cous Coussier juga tak akan membantu..." jawab Eiji tak perduli dengan tampang sebal Ankh.

"Oniisan, kenapa kita di sini? Bukannya kita harus membantu di cafe?" tanya Yume, ia mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap Eiji yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya

"Tidak apa, Chiyoko-san mengizinkan kita untuk keluar hari ini, dan juga kau membutuhkan beberapa pakaiankan?" jawab Eiji sembari tersenyum pada Yume.

"Terima kasih, maaf aku jadi merepotkan semuanya..." kata Yume.

"Sudah jangan difikirkan, kami tak keberatan kok, ayo..." ajak Eiji, ia menggandeng tangan Yume ke dalam salah satu toko yang ada di sana.

"Ankh?" Eiji menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang saat ia tidak merasakan langkah Ankh mengikutinya.

"Ayo..." ajak Eiji, namun Ankh tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya membuat Eiji menghela nafas  
"Aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream..." bujuk Eiji  
"Jadi ayo..." lanjutnya.

Ankh melangkah mendekati Eiji  
"Akan kutagih itu..." katanya seraya melangkah melewati Eiji.

.

.

Mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana, keluar dan masuk di toko-toko yang ada di sana, berulang kali Yume di paksa mencoba pakaian yang dipilihkan Eiji, sedangkan Ankh terpaksa mengikuti mereka berdua dengan muka masam.

"Eiji-niisan, kurasa sudah cukup..." kata Yume, nadanya terdengar tidak enak karena merepotkan Eiji bercampur dengan rasa lelah.

"Eh? Kau yakin?" tanya Eiji

"Iya, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu juga yang lainnya..."

"Baiklah..." Eiji melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya

"Kurasa sudah saatnya makan siang..." katanya sembari memasukkan kembali ponselnya, lalu ia melirik ke sekitarnya

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di sana..." ajak Eiji sembari menunjuk salah satu cafe yang ada di sana

"Ankh, ayo! Di sana ada ice cream kurasa..." kata Eiji membujuk Ankh

"Ck!" Ankh berdecak sebal namun tetap mengikuti Eiji

Eiji meletakkan beberapa tas kertas berisi belanjaan Yume di lantai cafe, tepatnya di samping tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau makan apa Yume-chan?" tanya Eiji

"Terserah Oniisan saja..." jawab Yume, baru saja Eiji hendak memesan makanan untuk mereka semua, tiba-tiba Ankh menarik lengannya.

"Ankh! Ada apa?!" tanya Eiji sembari melepaskan tangan Ankh dari lengannya dengan kasar

"Yummy..." jawab Ankh

"Eee?"

"Sudahlah cepat!" Ankh kembali mencengram lengan Eiji dan menariknya.

"Yume-chan! Kau tetap di sini! Jangan kemana-mana oke!" pesan Eiji sebelum akhirnya ia ikut berlari menyamai langkah Ankh.

Yume menatap kepergian Eiji, entah mengapa ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

.

.

Ankh dan Eiji berhenti di sebuah taman dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan yang mereka singgahi, saat mereka sampai di taman tersebut, Eiji dapat melihat semua orang berada di sana berlari berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka dari sebuah Yummy serangga yang memporak-porandakan taman.

"Eiji!" teriak Ankh, ia melemparkan 3 core medal pada Eiji, pemuda pemegang sabuk os itu segera memakai sabuknya dan menangkap 3 core medal pemberian Ankh, ia segera memasukkan ketiga core medal itu pada sabuknya, memiringkan sabuknya, lalu membawa scaner pada sabuknya untuk memindai core medal dalam sabuknya.

#Taka! Tora! Batta!#

suara lantang keluar dari sabuknya bersamaan dengan cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Eiji

Eiji meletakkan scanernya di depan dadanya...

"Henshin..." gumamnya

#Tatoba...Tatoba Tatoba..#

Akhirnya tubuh Eiji sempuna berlapis armor yang bersimbol elang, harimau dan jangkrik.

"Aaaaa!" Eiji berteriak seraya berlari menuju sang Yummy, mengarahkan tinju serta tendangannya ke tubuh Yummy serangga itu.

Yummy tersebut mengibaskan tangannya menimbulkan beberapa jarum mengarah pada Eiji, dengan sigap Eiji menangkis jarum-jarum tersebut mengenakan tangan harimaunya. Tidak hanya sampai di situ Yummy tersebut melompat ke udara lalu membentangkan sayapnya yang menyerupai sayap lebah, lalu mengibaskan kembali kedua tangannya hingga menciptakan jarum-jarum yang 2 kali lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, jarum-jarum tersebut mengarah pada Eiji membuatnya harus kembali menangkis, namun karena jumlah jarum yang lebih banyak, membuat beberapa jarum menabrak tanah sekitar ia berpijak menimbulkan asap putih yang menutupi pandangan Eiji serta Ankh.

Saat asap itu sudah menghilang membaur bersama udara, Yummy serangga tersebut sudah menghilang...

"Tch!" Ankh berdecak karena Yummy sialan itu berhasil lolos, ia melangkah mendekati Eiji yang sedang meng-undo perubahannya.

"Dia berhasil kabur... hah..hah..." kata Eiji setelah meng-undo perubahannya, nafasnya sedikit terengah.

"Kita harus cepat kembali Ankh, Yume pasti menunggu lama..."

"Jangan memerintahku!" seru Ankh kesal, namun baru saja mereka hendak kembali ke cafe tadi, tiba-tiba ledakan terjadi di depan mata mereka, ledakan tersebut di sekitar cafe tempat Yume menunggu.

"Yume-chan!" teriak Eiji, ia segera berlari ke lokasi, Ankhpun ikut berlari mengimbangi Eiji.

"Yume-chan!" teriak Eiji memanggil Yume, berusaha memastikan keadaan anak itu baik-baik saja, bangunan porak-poranda akibat ledakan tadi, orang-orang berlari berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka.

Eiji dan Ankh berguling ke depan saat petir hijau menyambar tempat mereka tadi berpijak.

"Uva..." desis Ankh saat melihat Greed Hijau berdiri beberapa langkah di depan mereka.

"Aku akan merebut kembali core medalku..." kata Uva dengan suara yang berat itu.

"Heh! Coba saja jika kau bisa! Eiji!" Ankh melempar kembali 3 core medal pada Eiji yang sudah siap dengan sabuknya, ia segera memasukkan ketiga core medal tersebut, memiringkan sabuknya lalu memindainya dengan scaner yang ada pada sabuknya.

"Henshin..." katanya pelan, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya kembali berlapis armor seperti sebelumnya. Ia berlari menyerang Uva, saling bertukar pukulan dan tendangan dan saling menangkis serangan-serangan lawan.

Ankh yang tengah memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut tiba-tiba diserang oleh Pseudo Yummies yang entah kapan ada di sana.

"Ck!" ia berdecak karena pseudo yummies yang mengganggunya, membuatnya kesulitan melempar core medal pada Eiji.

"Kyaaa..!" teriakan dari beberapa orang yang diserang Pseudo Yummies membuat Eiji kehilangan konsentrasinya, membuat Uva mendapatkan celah untuk menyerang Eiji hingga membuat pemuda os itu terlempar ke belakang.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan Eiji jatuh pada sosok anak kecil yang dikelilingi oleh Pseudo Yummies.

"Yume-chan!" teriak Eiji saat menyadari siapa anak itu. Dapat ia lihat Yume terpojok sedangkan di hadapannya terdapat 3 Pseudo Yummies.

"Aaaaa!" teriak Eiji saat petir-petir milik Uva menyambarnya, membuatnya kembali terlempar.

Kondisi mereka terdesak semua, Ankh pun kesulitan melawan Pseudo Yummies ciptaan Uva yang tak ada habisnya...

To be Continue...

A/N : Akhirnya bisa bikin fic Kamen rider ooo juga, hohoho.. XD.

Walau chap 1 belum kerasa tapi pasti makin jauh makin banyak Ankh-Eijinya.. Haha..  
I love you Ankh-Eiji..! XD  
ups! Yang jelas tetep cinta sma Shoutarou-Philip kok, haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Yang jelas Kamen rider serta tokoh-tokoh di dalamnya bukanlah milik saya.

Warning(s): Shounen-ai, BL, Slash, AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s) , EYD tak baku, dan kejadian-kejadian aneh di dalamnya.

Bagi yang tak suka Shounen-ai, bisa klik or tekan tombol back. :D

The Wind

Chapter 2...

Kondisi mereka terdesak semua, baik Ankh maupun Eiji mengalami kesulitan mengalahkan lawan mereka...

"Khhh...!" Eiji berusaha bangkit setelah serangan Uva tadi, namun baru saja ia berdiri tiba-tiba sebuah serangan kembali mengenainya, kali ini bukan dari Uva melainkan dari Yummy yang sebelumnya ia lawan di taman tadi.

Eiji kembali berdiri dan berusaha melawan Uva dan Yummynya, tak lama dari itu akhirnya Date dan Gotou datang, Date segera berubah dan membantu Eiji.

"Hino! Aku akan urus Yummynya..!" seru Date sembari berusaha menjauhkan sang Yummy dari Eiji dengan cara menghajarnya bertubi-tubi.

"Yeah, tolong ya Date-san.." Eiji mengangguk setuju, ia kembali menyerang Uva namun saat ini fokusnya untuk segera menyelamatkan Yume.

"Ankh! Selamatkan Yume-chan!" teriak Eiji di tengah-tengah pertarungannya dengan Uva.

"Ck! Tak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang apa!" protes Ankh, ia masih dibuat sibuk oleh Pseudo Yummies yang terus bertambah.

"Arghhhh!" sebuah teriakan panjang dari arah Yume bersamaan dengan cahaya putih yang berpendar membuat konsentrasi mereka semua teralihkan, tiba-tiba seluruh Pseudo Yummies meledak dan hancur, bahkan Yummy yang tengah dilawan Datepun meledak, menyebabkan banyak Cell Medal berhamburan.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eiji entah pada siapa, seseorang berjalan mendekati mereka, seseorang yang memiliki sepasang sayap putih yang anggun.

"Yume-chan?" gumam Eiji saat menyadari siapa orang itu.

Yume melangkah mendekati mereka semua, sayap putihnya mengembang di punggungnya.

Yume kembali mengepakkan sayapnya ke depan, menciptakan pisau angin dari udara.

"Eh?" Eiji yang tadi memasang posisi bertahan tampak bingung saat pisau angin itu menembusnya begitu saja tanpa melukainya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya

#TRAANGG!#

Suara besi saling beradu kembali mengambil perhatian semuanya, pisau angin tersebut mengenai Uva membuat Greed Hijau tersebut terpental dan terluka hingga beberapa Cell Medal miliknya berhamburan keluar.

"Sialan..." desis Uva "Aku akan datang lagi nanti..." katanya sebelum akhirnya ia melarikan diri.

Setelah melihat Uva yang berhasil lolos, Eiji segera meng-undo perubahannya diikuti oleh Date.  
Eiji segera berlari menuju Yume, begitu pula Ankh, Date serta Gotou yang ikut mendekat.

"Yume-chan!" Eiji segera menangkap tubuh Yume yang tiba-tiba limbung.

"Minggir!" Ankh tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Eiji dan melemparnya menjauh dari Yume, Ankh segera menarik kerah baju Yume.

"Oy! Siapa kau?!" bentak Ankh di depan wajah Yume

"Kh! Sakit Oniisan..." lirih Yume

"Ck! Siapa kau sebenarnya hah!" Ankh kembali membentak Yume, namun Yume terlanjur tak sadarkan diri

"Oy!" Ankh mengguncangkan tubuh Yume, namun tak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan.

"Ankh! Hentikan!" Eiji mendorong Ankh menjauh dari Yume  
"Kau menyakitinya!" seru Eiji

"Ck!" decak Ankh

Eiji segera menggendong tubuh Yume di punggungnya

"Date-san, bisa kau memeriksanya?" tanya Eiji

"Yeah..." Date mengangguk

"Terima kasih..."

"Gotou-chan, ayo..." ajak Date seraya mengikuti Eiji menuju ke Cous Coussier kembali.

###############################

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka semua, Yume berbaring di kasur Eiji, di samping tempat tidur tersebut duduk Eiji dan Date yang baru saja selesai memeriksanya, Gotou berdiri di samping Date, dan Ankh, Greed merah itu ada di tempat ia biasa beristirahat.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan dimana mereka berada terbuka, membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Hina, sang pelaku yang membuka pintu

"Tidak..." jawab Date

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir..." jawab Eiji sembari tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Hina

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja..."

Tiba-tiba Yume membuka matanya, dan bangkit hingga posisinya kini menjadi duduk dengan kaki yang ia luruskan.

"Yume-chan..." kata Eiji

Ankh tiba-tiba turun dari tempatnya, menarik lengan Eiji dan melemparnya ke belakang.

"Ankh!" protes Eiji

"Oy! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanya Ankh pada Yume tanpa memperdulikan protesan dari Eiji

Yume mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ankh, menatap Greed merah itu dengan pandangan yang sukar tuk diartikan...

"Ankh..." kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari Yume, ia masih terus menatap Ankh yang entah mengapa terdiam.

"Maafkan aku Ankh..." lanjut Yume

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Yume-chan?" tanya Hina yang tak mengerti, semua orang yang berada disana tak ada yang mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sesungguhnya.

"Maafkan aku Ankh..." sekali lagi Yume berucap maaf, namun kali ini ia melingkarkan lengannya pada punggung Ankh dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Ankh yang entah mengapa masih membatu.

"Yume-chan sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tuntut Eiji yang benar-benar tak bisa mengerti, apalagi dengan sikap Ankh yang membatu

"King..." gumam Ankh tiba-tiba, membuat semua yang ada disana mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Ankh.

"King? Maksudmu apa Anko?!" Datepun bersuara karena tak sanggup menahan rasa penasarannya lebih lama lagi

"Apa maksudmu dia raja os terdahulu?!" tiba-tiba Gotou berseru, menyampaikan spekulasi yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Yume melepaskan pelukannya pada Ankh, lalu menyentuh wajah Ankh dengan tangannya seraya tersenyum

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu Ankh, aku merindukanmu..." kata Yume, tangannya masih tak lepas dari wajah Ankh

Tiba-tiba Ankh menepis tangan Yume dari wajahnya, membuat Yume menatap heran padanya.

"Ankh? Kenapa?" tanya Yume, Greed merah itu berbalik dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan dari Yume.

"Ankh! Tunggu!" teriak Eiji berusaha menghentikan Ankh, namun Greed dalam sosok pemuda blonde itu tetap melangkah pergi tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari Eiji.  
Pemuda pemegang sabuk Os itu berlari mengejar Ankh keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkan Hina dan yang lainnya.

"Ankh..." gumam Yume dengan pandangan terluka

"Yume-chan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini, aku sama sekali tak mengerti! Tolong jelaskan pada kami Yume-chan..." pinta Hina.

Yume mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hina sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

###############################

Ankh terus melangkah tanpa tujuan, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang entah mengapa menjadi kacau seperti ini.

"Ankh! Tunggu!" Eiji yang sedari tadi mengejar Ankh menahan lengan Greed merah itu agar tak melangkah lebih jauh

"Apa maumu Eiji!" bentak Ankh di hadapan Eiji saat ia berbalik

"Katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi! Mengapa kau menyebut Yume-chan sebagai King?!" tuntut Eiji dengan suara lantang membuat beberapa orang yang berjalan disekitar mereka menatap kearahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Ankh, ia melepaskan tangan Eiji yang menahan lengannya dengan kasar, lalu kembali berbalik dan melangkah pergi

"Ankh!" Eiji memanggil Ankh namun diacuhkan oleh Ankh membuat Eiji menghela nafas lelah.

###############################

Hening menyelimuti ruang itu saat Yume membuka mulutnya, untuk memberitahukan apa yang sesungguhnya tengah terjadi.

"Jadi, kau adalah raja Os terdahulu?" tanya Gotou mencoba meyakinkan hipotesanya.

Yume menggeleng sebelum akhirnya menjawab

"Aku hanyalah keinginan terdalamnya sebelum ia tersegel."

"Apa keinginan itu adalah untuk bertemu dengan Ankh?" tanya Hina pelan

"Lebih tepatnya untuk meminta maaf padanya..."

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh Yume-chan? Apa kau menggunakan tubuhnya? Seperti Ankh-kun menggunakan tubuh Oniichan?"

"Tidak..." Yume menggeleng "Aku yang baru saja keluar dari segel tiba-tiba tertarik ke dalam tubuh anak ini..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu pasti, namun mungkin saja karena aku adalah keinginan yang tak memiliki tubuh sedangkan anak ini tubuh yang kosong akan keinginan..." jelas Yume atau lebih tepatnya keinginan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kau bilang dia tak ada keinginan? Bagaimana mungkin anak seumuran ini tak memiliki keinginan?!" tanya Gotou tak percaya

"Dia memang memiliki sebuah keinginan yaitu pergi dari dunia ini bersama keluarganya..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia kehilangan keluarganya saat hari ulang tahunnya, saat itu ia baru saja kembali dari sekolahnya saat rumahnya telah terbakar, hanya menyisakan puing-puing bangunan yang hangus terbakar..."

Mereka semua terdiam setelah mendengarkan penjelasannya

"Apakah... Apakah kau akan terus berada dalam tubuh Yume-chan?" tanya Hina memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka semua.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan bertahan sampai perasaan raja Os tersampaikan pada Ankh, dan ia menerima perasaan itu..."

###############################

Eiji melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Hawk yang tadi ia minta untuk menemukan Ankh, kakinya melangkah menuju bangunan yang sudah tak terpakai, dapat ia lihat Ankh berada di atap bangunan tersebut.

"Ankh!" teriak Eiji dari bawah membuat Ankh mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Eiji

"Ck!" Ankh berdecak kesal saat mengetahui dirinya dapat ditemukan, sedangkan untuk saat ini ia berniat tak bertemu siapapun dahulu.

"Ankh! Turunlah! Aku membawa ini...!" seru Eiji sembari menunjukkan dua buah Ice Cream di tangannya.

"Ck!" Ankh kembali berdecak sebelum akhirnya ia melompat turun dari atap bangunan tersebut, ia mendarat di hadapan Eiji.

"Ini..." Eiji menyerahkan sebuah Ice Cream pada Ankh dan sebuahnya lagi untuk dirinya. Ankh mengambil Ice Cream dari tangan Eiji dengan cukup kasar, Eiji tak mempermasalahkannya karena ia tahu itu memanglah sifat dari Ankh.

Greed merah itu berjalan melewati Eiji berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Eiji segera berbalik dan mengikuti Ankh

"Ankh..." panggil Eiji

"Hm?" sahut Ankh dengan gumaman

"Kau menyadari sesuatukan?" tanya Eiji, ia masih terus mengikuti langkah Ankh

"Apa?"

"Tentang Yume, kau menyadari sesuatukan?" Eiji memperjelas pertanyaannya

Ankh tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Eiji yang tengah asik memakan Ice Creamnya menabrak punggung Ankh.

"Tidak ada..." kata Ankh

"Huh?"

"Lupakan saja..." Ankh kembali melanjutkan langkahnya

"Hei Ankh! Tunggu!" seru Eiji

"Kau berisik Eiji!" protes Ankh

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi semaumu!"

"Ck!" Ankh berdecak dan terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan Eiji.

Merasa diabaikan membuat Eiji segera menangkap lengan Ankh, membuat Ankh terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya

"Apa yang kau ingunkan,huh?!" teriak Ankh saat ia berbalik, kekesalan tertera jelas di wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku!" pinta Eiji, untuk saat ini ia tengah serius, menatap lurus ke dalam mata Ankh

"Kubilang tidak!"

"Aku ingin tahu yang sebenarnya!" Eiji tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginannya, ia tetap menahan lengan Ankh, melarang Greed merah itu untuk pergi.

"Heh!" Ankh mendengus mengejek "Untuk apa kau tahu! Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku perduli padamu Ankh!" seru Eiji tanpa sadar membuat Ankh maupun dirinya terkejut

"Huh?" Ankh menatap Eiji intens

"Tidak..." kata Eiji pelan, pegangannya pada lengan Ankh sedikit melonggar.  
Ankh masih menatap Eiji, mencoba membaca pikiran pemuda pemilik sabuk Os itu. Tanpa sadar Eiji mundur selangkah, tangannya masih memegang lengan Ankh walau pegangan tersebut longgar

"Jangan bercanda..." kata Ankh, ia menarik lengannya dari Eiji lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Eiji yang masih terdiam.

###############################

Cous Coussier sudah tutup saat Eiji datang, sepertinya mereka menutup cafe lebih cepat. Chiyoko juga tak tampak saat ia datang.

"Eiji-kun..." panggil Hina yang baru turun dari kamar Eiji

"Ah! Hina-chan, bagaimana dengan keadaan Yume-chan?" tanya Eiji

Hina menarik lengan Eiji, mengajaknya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dekat meja konter. Hina menceritakan semuanya yang ia ketahui setelah mendengar penjelasan Yume tadi.

Eiji terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar penjelasan Hina.

"Aaa, jadi begitu..." katanya setelah berhasil mencerna penjelasan dari Hina

"Apakah Ankh menyadarinya?" tanya Hina

"Aku rasa ia memang menyadarinya..."

"Lalu kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Eiji menggeleng, karena ia sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan

"Ditambah tadi ia langsung pergi, terlihat tidak nyaman..." tambah Hina

"Sudahlah Hina-chan, kau jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja..." ujar Eiji

"Um..." Hina mengangguk ragu

"Dimana Yume-chan?" tanya Eiji mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Di atas..."

"Aku akan ke atas, kau sebaiknya pulang Hina-chan sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam..." saran Eiji sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan Hina dan pergi ke kamarnya.

###############################

Saat Eiji memasuki kamarnya, dapat ia lihat Yume sudah terlelap di kasur bagiannya, Eiji mendekatinya lalu duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Ha-ah.." Eiji mendesah sembari mengusap wajahnya, banyak hal yang tengah ia fikirnya saat ini, tentang Yume, tentang Ankh, juga tentang perasaannya saat ini yang tak dapat ia mengerti.

Terlalu asik dengan pemikirannya membuat Eiji tidak sadar bahwa Ankh memasuki ruangannya.

"Kau hanya akan membebani otak bodohmu itu..." kata Ankh bermaksud menghina Eiji

Eiji tersentak mendengar perkataan Ankh, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya menatap lantai

"Ankh? Sejak kapan kau...?" tanya Eiji dengan suara yang nyaris menghilang, ia menatap Ankh yang tengah berbaring di 'tempat tidur'-nya

"Kau terlalu asik melamun..." ucap Ankh tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Eiji

Eiji menggeleng pelan "Tidak..." sangkalnya "Aku hanya tengah... Berfikir..." lanjutnya dengan suara yang mengecil di kata terakhir

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanya Ankh, matanya menatap Eiji dengan intens

Eiji tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Ankh, ia hanya diam beberapa waktu hingga akhirnya ia berdiri

"Aku akan keluar sebentar..." katanya, tanpa menatap Ankh ia langsung berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari ruangannya bahkan sebelum Ankh bereaksi.

"Ck!" Ankh berdecak saat Eiji telah menghilang dari ruangan mereka "Idiot itu..." geramnya

Ankh melompat turun dari 'tempat tidur'-nya, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya, hendak mengejar Eiji tanpa menyadari bahwa Yume telah terbangun dan menatap kepergiannya

"Ankh..." lirih Yume

###############################

Eiji mengusap lengan atasnya saat angin malam menerpanya, membuat rambut hitamnya semakin berantakan. Ia tengah berjalan sendirian, tak ada orang lain di jalan itu, karena itu bukanlah jalan utama.  
Eiji kembali mengusap lengannya mencoba memberikan kehangatan saat angin malam lagi-lagi berhembus menerpanya. Di musim gugur yang dingin ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk keluar rumah apa lagi tidak memakai jaket maupun syal, hanya saja Eiji perlu menenangkan fikirannya.

"Seharusnya aku tak melupakan syalku..." gumamnya lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oy!" Eiji menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah suara memanggilnya, ia menengok ke arah sebuah pohon yang ada di pinggir jalan, di atas pohon dapat ia lihat Ankh tengan bersantai

"Ankh? Apa yang kau lakukan disni?" tanya Eiji yang terlihat begitu terkejut, sebenarnya ia keluar dari Cous Coussier untuk menghindari Greed merah itu.

Ankh melompat turun dari pohon, lalu berjalan mendekati Eiji, ia melempar sesuatu ke wajah Eiji saat jarak antara dirinya dan pemuda Os itu sudah mengecil.

Eiji mengambil sesuatu yang menutupi wajahnya, sebuah jaket dan syal merah pemberian Hina dulu.

"Untukku?" tanya Eiji sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Kau fikir untuk siapa lagi bodoh!"

"Terima kasih..." ucapnya pelan, walau masih agak ragu, Eiji tetap memakai jaket dan syal yang dibawakan Ankh, membuat tubuhnya lebih terasa hangat.

###############################

Ankh berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Eiji, keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, hanya hembusan angin dan suara hewan malam yang mengisi kekosongan antara mereka. Ankh dan Eiji sama-sama tengah sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Eiji mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai langkah Ankh...

"Ankh..." panggil Eiji

"Apa?"

"Tentang Yume-chan, kau sudah tahu semuanya dari awalkan?" tanya Eiji pelan, ia melangkah di samping Ankh, matanya menatap lantai jalanan yang ia lewati

"Yeah..." jawab Ankh sekenanya

"Kenapa kau tak cerita? Kenapa kau malah lari?" Eiji menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke samping untuk menatap Ankh yang juga menghentikan langkahnya, tatapan Ankh tetap lurus ke depan.

"Haruskah kita bahas ini sekarang?" tanya Ankh dengan nada yang menyiratkan bahwa ia tak suka membicarakan semua ini

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau bungkam?"

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya..."

"Hanya menjawab Ankh!" seru Eiji "Hanya katakan kenapa kau diam?! Apa itu sulit?" lanjut Eiji

"Aku tidak tahu!" teriak Ankh tiba-tiba membuat Eiji terlonjak karena terkejut

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku diam!" lanjutnya dengan volume tinggi, untunglah jalanan ini cukup jauh dari perumahan, palingan hanya ada toko-toko yang sudah tutup di pinggir jalan.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkan raja Os dahulu?" tanya Eiji pelan, ia menatap lurus Ankh yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam yang pekat

"Entahlah..." ujarnya

Mereka berdua terdiam, membiarkan hembusan angin mengisi celah diantara mereka.

###############################

Malam sudah cukup larut, namun sepertinya Eiji dan Ankh masih enggan untuk kembali ke Cous Coussier.  
Mereka lebih memilih untuk berdiri di sebuah jembatan, mereka berdiri di sisi yang saling berlawanan, tak ada kata yang terucap hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar namun tampaknya mereka menikmatinya.

"Haatshiii..!" suara bersin dari Eiji membuat Ankh tersentak dari lamunannya yang hampir hanyut dalam keheningan.

Ankh berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Eiji yang masih memunggunginya.

"Oy! Daijobu?" tanyanya antara niat dan tidak saat ia sudah berdiri di samping Eiji

"Yeah, aku baik-baik sa-Haaatsshiii..!" belum sempat menyempurnakan jawabannya, lagi-lagi Eiji tak mampu menahan bersin. Walau sudah mengenakan jaket dan syal tampaknya pemuda Os itu tetap kedinginan.

"Ck!" Ankh berdecak

"Kau mau kemana Ankh?" tanya Eiji saat melihat Ankh melangkah pergi

"Kembali..." jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Eiji. Pada akhirnya pemuda Os itu mengikuti Ankh kembali ke Cous Coussier

###############################

Saat sampai di Cous Coussier, Ankh segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan membiarkan Eiji lebih dulu pergi ke atas.

Ankh berjalan mendekati kulkas, membukanya, lalu mengambil sebuah Ice Cream. Ia masih berdiri di dapur, dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kulkas yang telah ditutupnya, Ankh memakan Ice Creamnya sembari berfikir.

Ankh tersentak dari fikirannya saat mendengar suara debuman yang berasal dari ruang utama Cous Coussier. Dari celah yang ada di pembatas dapur, dapat ia lihat tubuh Eiji terlempar hingga menabrak kursi serta meja yang ada disana.

Menjatuhkan Ice Creamnya, Ankh segera berlari keluar dari dapur. Tubuh pemuda Os itu tergeletak di lantai Cous Coussier, di sekelilingnya beberapa kursi dan meja terguling dari posisi sebelumnya.

Ankh melangkah cepat menuju tubuh Eiji yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya, Greed merah itu berjongkok di samping Eiji.

"Oy! Eiji!" panggil Ankh, namun tak ada respon karena sekali lagi tubuh itu telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Suara langkah yang mendekat membuat Ankh segera berdiri dan berbalik, langkah yang berasal dari jalur menuju kamarnya itu semakin mendekat, membuat Ankh meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Bulu-bulu burung berwarna putih berterbangan bersamaan munculnya Yume, dengan sepasang sayap putih mengembang di punggungnya, Yume atau lebih tepatnya keinginan raja os terdahulu yang memasuki tubuh Yume itu menatap lurus ke arah Ankh, lalu tatapannya beralih pada tubuh Eiji yang tergeletak di belakang Ankh.

"Kau!" geram Ankh

Pandangan Yume kembali terarah pada Ankh.

"Biarkan aku membunuhnya Ankh..." katanya terdengar datar dan begitu serius

"Heh!" Ankh mendengus "Jangan harap!" Ankh mengeluarkan bola api dari tangan greednya dan mengarahkannya langsung ke arah Yume, namun sayap putih di punggung Yume segera membungkus tubuh kecil Yume, menjadi tameng akan serangan Ankh.

"Karena pemuda itu, kau bukanlah Ankh yang dulu lagi..." tuduh Yume

"Kau yang merubah semuanya..." tandas Ankh, mereka saling tatap dengan pancaran mata yang menyiratkan keyakinan akan ucapan mereka masing-masing.

"Kembali Ankh..." pinta Yume "Kembali ke sisiku lagi..."

"Huh!" Ankh kembali mendengus dengan seringgaian menghina di wajahnya

"Untuk apa? Kau bukanlah raja Os lagi saat ini, kesetiaanku sudah kuserahkan pada raja Os ke dua, bukan lagi untukmu..." ucap Ankh, seringgai menghina masih setia terukir di wajahnya

"Ankh..." Yume tampak menunduk dan menatap lantai

"Kau seharusnya paham itu, sebelum memutuskan untuk melakukan hal konyol ini!" teriak Ankh, ia kembali mengarahkan bola api pada Yume.

Yume tak menyangka akan diserang, tak siap menangkis, membuat serangan dari Ankh telak mengenainya hingga membuatnya terlempar ke belakang menabrak tiang yang ada di Cous Coussier.

"Ugh!" rintih Yume

Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Yume, Greed merah itu berbalik dan kembali berjongkok di samping tubuh Eiji.  
Ankh menatap sejenak wajah pemuda yang ia pilih tuk menjadi raja Os kedua. Pemuda yang dia anggap tolol namun memiliki hati yang terlalu baik.

"Kesetiaan, huh?" gumam Ankh sebelum akhirnya ia membopong tubuh Eiji menuju ruang mereka

"Aku tak pernah berharap kau muncul kembali, My Poor King..." kata Ankh saat ia melewati Yume yang terduduk di lantai.

Tanpa memperdulikan Yume, Greed Merah itu terus melangkah membopong tubuh Eiji ke atas.

Sepeninggalan Ankh dan Eiji, Yume masih duduk di lantai, dengan wajah menunduk dan mata memandang lantai Cous Coussier, dirinya tersenyum pedih...

"Sebegitu menyedihkannyakah? Ankh?" lirihnya, sebelum akhirnya tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

To Be Countinued...

A/N : Chap 2 ini hasil nulis curi-curi di tengah-tengah pelajaran...  
Kalau gak gitu, gak akan di tulis-tulis...  
Benar-benar butuh perjuangan...  
Adegan pertarungannya cuma di awal itu juga singkat, istirahat sejenak.. Haha...  
Bagian Ankh sma Yume itu terinspirasi waktu nyuci baju.. XD  
jadinya aneh gitu.. #gak nyambung xD  
dan maafkan diri saya yang membuat Ankh sangatlah OOC... T.T  
Gomenne Ankh-kun... XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Yang jelas Kamen rider serta tokoh-tokoh di dalamnya bukanlah milik saya.

Warning(s): Shounen-ai, BL, Slash, AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s) , EYD tak baku, dan kejadian-kejadian aneh di dalamnya. Di fanfic apapun bisa terjadi.. XD

Bagi yang tak suka Shounen-ai, bisa klik or tekan tombol back. :D

Bagi yang gak suka sama hal-hal gak logis juga dipersilahkan untuk menekan/klik tombol back.. :D

The Wind

Chapter 3..

Hari ini Cous Coussier mengambil tema Maid dan Butler, Hina dan Yume tengah sibuk mengantarkan pesanan-pesanan tamu mereka, dengan menggunakan baju maid membuat mereka berdua terlihat sangat manis. Begitupun Chiyoko yang juga mengenakan pakaian maid, tampak sibuk dengan pesanan-pesanan pengunjung mereka yang semakin lama semakin ramai.

Eiji memakai pakaian khas Butler, ia bertugas mengantarkan pengunjung yang datang ke kursi yang tersedia, dan mengantarkan pengunjung yang hendak pergi ke pintu keluar, sedangkan Ankh tidak terlihat di lantai dasar Cous Coussier.

"Eiji-niisan..." panggil Yume saat Eiji melewatinya, tampaknya anak perempuan itu telah mendapatkan kembali kontrol tubuhnya. Pemuda Os itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menghadap Yume.

"Ya? Ada apa Yume-chan?" tanya Eiji

"Apa niisan baik-baik saja?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Eiji tak mengerti

"Niisan terlihat pucat juga banyak mengeluarkan keringat..."

Eiji terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Yume, lalu tersenyum

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tenang saja..." ujarnya, ia hendak kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya saat tiba-tiba Ankh muncul dan menarik lengannya agar keluar dari Cous Coussier.

"Ankh-niisan! Eiji-niisan! Kalian mau kemana?!" teriak Yume, namun Eiji dan Ankh sudah menghilang di balik pintu Cous Coussier.

"Yume-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Chiyoko yang heran karena anak berumur 13 tahun tersebut berteriak

"Eiji-niisan dan Ankh-niisan pergi..." kata Yume menjawab pertanyaan Chiyoko.

"Eeh?"

"Ada apa Chiyoko-san?" tanya Hina yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka

"Ankh-chan dan Eiji-kun pergi..." jawab Chiyoko

"Eh?" Hina tampak agak terkejut, ia segera berbalik lalu pergi keluar Cous Coussier untuk mengejar mereka berdua.

"Hina-chan! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Chiyoko, namun Hina terlanjur menghilang di balik pintu.  
Tanpa berkata apa-apa Yume ikut berlari meninggalkan Cous Coussier, mengejar Hina, Eiji, juga Ankh...

"Yume-chan?! Kau juga?!" tanya Chiyoko entah pada siapa, karena Yumepun sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

######

"Ankh! Ada apa?" tanya Eiji saat mereka berdua sudah berada di luar Cous Coussier

"Yummy..." kata Ankh

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah cepat!" seru Ankh kesal, Eiji mengangguk singkat lalu berlari mengikuti Ankh.

Mereka berdua sampai disalah satu Bank, para pegawai serta nasabah berlari keluar dari bank dengan wajah panik dan teriakan takut.

"Ankh..." panggil Eiji pada Greed yang berdiri di sampingnya.  
Ankh memberikan 3 core medal pada Eiji, tanpa menunda waktu Eiji segera memakai sabuk Os-nya dan memasukkan ketiga medal pemberian Ankh ke sabuknya dan membawa Os-scaner untuk memindainya, lalu meletakkan Os-scaner di depan dadanya

"Henshin..." gumamnya

#Taka! Tora! Batta!#

Suara lantang kembali terdengar dari sabuknya

#Tatoba! Tatoba! Tatoba!#

Tubuh Eiji kembali berlapis armor dengan simbol elang, harimau dan belalang, dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi.

Eiji dalam sosok Kamen Rider Os itu segera masuk ke dalam Bank yang telah ditinggalkan, Yummy kali ini membuat ulah dengan merampok bank.

Eiji menyerang Yummy berbentuk jangkrik yang tengah melempar-lemparkan uang, perlawanan dari Yummy membuat Eiji terhempas ke belakang menabrak dinding Bank. Yummy itu membuka mulutnya, menciptakan bola cahaya hitam yang mengarah langsung pada Eiji.

######

DUAAARR!

Suara ledakan yang berasal dari bank bersamaan dengan Eiji yang terhempas keluar dari bank yang sudah hancur di salah satu sisinya. Ankh yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari luar agaknya sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Oy Eiji! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" teriak Ankh pada Eiji yang terlihat tengah berusaha bangkit.

"A-aku tahu..." Eiji berusaha kembali berdiri, namun bola-bola cahaya hitam dari Yummy kembali datang menyerangnya, membuatnya lagi-lagi terlempar ke belakang.

"Ck!" Ankh berdecak kesal "Ada apa denganmu Eiji!" teriaknya kesal.

Eiji tak membalas teriakan Ankh, ia kembali berdiri, mengeluarkan pedangnya dan kembali menyerang Yummy jangkrik itu, namun serangan-serangan dari Eiji dengan mudah dihindarinya dengan melompat tinggi menggunakan kakinya.

"Eiji! Gunakan ini!" teriak Ankh, ia melempar 3 core medal berwarna biru pada Eiji.

Pemuda Os itu segera mengeluarkan 3 medal sebelumnya dan memasukkan 3 core medal biru pemberian Ankh, lalu membawa Os-scaner untuk memindai ketiga medal biru itu.

Cahaya kembali berpendar mengelilingi tubuh Eiji...

#ShashaUTa! ShashaUTa!"

Armor yang melapisi tubuh Eiji kini berganti dengan lambang Shachi, Denki Unagi, dan Tako. Warna birupun mendominasi armornya.

"Aaaa!" teriak Eiji, ia mengarahkan cambuk Denki Unagi di tangannya pada Yummy jangkrik yang terus melompat, membuat Yummy itu menghantam lantai dengan telak.

Eiji menggunakan cambuk di tangannya dengan baik, menghantamkan cambuk itu berulang kali pada tubuh sang Yummy, hingga membuat beberapa cell medal keluar.

Dengan cambuk Denki Unagi, Eiji mengikat tubuh Yummy tersebut dan membawanya ke udara, namun Yummy itu membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara yang mengganggu.

"Khh!" Eiji menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan membuat sang Yummy terlepas dan melarikan diri.

Eiji hendak mengejar sang Yummy saat ia lihat beberapa langkah di depannya berdiri Yume yang lurus menatapnya.

"Yume-chan?" panggil Eiji yang heran dengan keberadaan Yume disini.

"Kau!" geram Ankh, membuat Eiji serta Yume menatapnya.

"Ankh? Ada apa?" tanya Eiji yang tak mengerti.

Mereka bertiga terdiam, angin berhembus menerbangkan debu-debu dari sisi bangunan yang runtuh karena pertarungan tadi.

Bahkan mereka tak menyadari kehadiran Hina yang terlihat terengah-engah akibat berlari.

"Yume-chan, kau cepat sekali hingga melewatiku..." ujar Hina yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Yume.

Merasa ada yang janggal dengan keheningan yang terjadi membuat Hina hendak melontarkan pertanyaan, namun teriakan dari Ankh mendahuluinya...

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Yume melangkah maju menuju Eiji, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Ankh tadi maupun Hina yang memanggilnya.

"Yume-chan?" panggil Eiji saat Yume sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Yume tak menanggapi panggilan dari Eiji, ia membentangkan kedua sayap putihnya, tampaknya lagi-lagi tubuh Yume dikuasai oleh keinginan yang singgah dalam tubuhnya.

"Kh!" Ankh yang berada di sisi lain segera mengarahkan bola api dari tangan Greednya pada Yume, namun bola api itu tak menyentuhnya, seperti ada perisai udara yang mengelilinginya juga Eiji.

Berulang kali Ankh mengarahkan bola api ke arah Yume, namun perisai tak kasat mata melindunginya.

"Yume-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Eiji.

Yume tak menjawab, perlahan namun pasti bulu-bulu putih di sayap Yume berjatuhan dan mengambang di udara karena tertiup angin, makin lama semakin banyak bulu-bulu putih yang berterbangan di sekitar Eiji dan Yume.

Ankh maupun Hina tak sempat mengambil nafas saat bulu-bulu itu meledak secara bersamaan menciptakan ledakan yang cukup besar di sekitar Yume dan Eiji.

######

Siang ini langit begitu cerah, berwarna biru dengan beberapa awan putih menggantung, Satonaka yang tengah memakan cake buatan Tuan Kougami memandang Kaicho-nya tersebut yang tengah menatap keluar melalui jendela kaca yang ada di Kougami Foundation.

"Satonaka-kun!" panggil pemilik Kougami Foundation itu, ia tetap memandang keluar, memperhatikan jalanan yang ada di bawahnya.

"Yeah?" sahut Satonaka

"Kau tahu Satonaka-kun, keinginan adalah sumber kekuatan hidup, namun sumber kekuatan yang tidak bisa dikendalikan hanya akan menimbulkan masalah..." ujar Tuan Kougami, pemilik perusahaan Kougami itu berbalik dan menatap ke arah asistennya yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan heran.

"Keinginan yang terlalu kuat terkadang membuat tubuh bergerak tanpa mengikuti perintah otak, menciptakan gerak yang tak terkontrol oleh akal sehat..."

######

Dengan perlahan Yume membuka matanya, dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah dada seseorang yang naik turun tak beraturan, ia menengadah ke atas dan menemukan wajah Eiji yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Baru ia sadari saat ini ia tengah ada dalam dekapan pemuda Os itu.

"Yokatta.. Kau tak apa-apa..." ucap Eiji, ia tersenyum sembari menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" lirih Yume.

Masih dengan tersenyum, pemuda Os itu menjawab walau tersengal-sengal...

"Ka-kau menggunakan tu-tubuh Yume-chan, jangan lukai dia..."

Ah! Tentu saja! Baru ia sadari tubuh yang ia pakai adalah tubuh manusia, alangkah tololnya dia. Tentu saja pemuda Os itu hanya melindungi tubuhnya, tubuh manusia biasa yang tak akan mampu menahan ledakan tadi.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja, bila tubuh manusia ini mati, maka akupun akan menghilang..." ujar Yume atau lebih tepatnya keinginan raja Os yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

"A-apakah kau puas de-dengan begitu?" tanya Eiji tersendat-sendat, masih dengan menahan rasa sakitnya, pemuda Os itu berusaha menjaga kesadaran dirinya.

Yume tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Eiji, ia melepaskan diri dari dekapan Eiji, tak beranjak dari sana ia hanya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di depan pemuda Os yang terbaring di lantai karena melindunginya tadi.

"Eiji-kun!" teriakan dari Hina yang berlari mendekati mereka, membuat Yume mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis itu yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.  
Yume kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eiji saat pemuda itu menyentuh tangannya.

"Berjuanglah untuk menggapai keinginanmu, gunakan tangan ini, tubuh yang kau pinjam ini, jangan menyerah..." ujarnya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

Yume hanya diam saja saat Hina yang kini berada di sisi lain Eiji dan memanggil-manggil pemuda itu, memohon agar pemuda Os itu bertahan. Bahkan ia tetap bergeming saat Ankh menarik kerahnya dan melemparnya ke belakang. Tak memperdulikan Ankh yang membopong tubuh Eiji maupun Hina yang terus memanggil nama Eiji, Yume mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang telah berkaca-kaca.

Membawa kedua tangan itu pada wajahnya, Yume terisak, air mata mengalir melewati sela-sela jarinya, ia bahkan tak memperdulikan bahwa Ankh dan Hina telah pergi membawa Eiji ke Rumah Sakit.

Hanya tinggal ia sendiri bersama penyesalannya di sini, angin berhembus menerbangkan debu-debu di sekitarnya, seolah tengah meledeknya.

######

Hina terduduk di bangku yang ada di lorong Rumah Sakit, sedangkan Ankh berdiri di samping pintu ruangan dimana Eiji berada, Greed merah itu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, dengan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, Ankh sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya, raut wajahnya sulit terbaca oleh siapapun.

Hina juga Ankh mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara derap langkah yang cepat menyerupai berlari mendekati mereka. Dari ujung lorong Rumah Sakit Date dan Gotou berlari mendekati mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hino?!" tanya Date terdengar terengah-engah, tampaknya mereka langsung berlari ke Rumah Sakit saat mendengar kabar tentang Eiji, yang entah dari mana mereka tahu.

Hina menggeleng pelan...

"Dokter masih di dalam..." jawabnya pelan

"Aku tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini..." ujar Gotou

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Hey! Anko?!" tanya Date pada Ankh yang masih menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.

Ankh tak memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Date, Greed dalam sosok manusia itu hanya mendengus, merasa tak akan mendapat jawaban dari Ankh, Date kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hina yang tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan tangis yang ingin ia lepaskan.

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, langkah kaki yang terdengar berat juga lambat.  
Ankh menggeram saat mengetahui suara langkah kaki siapa itu, Hinapun hanya diam saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.  
Disana berdiri Yume dengan pundak merosot, pakaian maid yang ia kenakan kotor dan ada beberapa bagian yang sobek, Yume memandang mereka semua dengan pandangan sendu

"Aku..." Yume membuka mulutnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai RS tempat ia berpijak, tak berani menatap yang lainnya.

Pandangan mereka kembali teralihkan saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan dimana Eiji berada.

Hina langsung berdiri dan mendekat pada dokter itu...

"Bagaimana keadannya Sensei?!" tanya Hina

"Pasien sudah tak apa-apa, kita hanya perlu menunggu pasien sadar..." jawab dokter itu.

Jawaban dari dokter itu membuat Hina, Date dan Gotou mendesah lega. Sedangkan Greed merah yang masih setia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding lorong RS tak menampilkan perubahan raut wajah, ia hanya menatap Hina, Date dan Gotou yang tengah berbincang tentang keadaan Eiji dengan sang dokter.

Yume menatap Ankh sejenak, lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi, tampaknya keberadaannya disini tak diinginkan.

Tepat saat Yume telah membalikkan dirinya, Hina mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yume, gadis itu memperhatikan punggung kecil Yume yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

######

Hari sudah malam, matahari telah kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya, mempersilahkan sang bulan untuk menunjukkan keindahan cahayanya bersama ribuan bintang yang bersinar menemaninya di langit malam yang pekat.

Hina telah kembali ke apartemennya dengan paksaan dari Date, terlalu berat bila seorang wanita harus menunggu di RS. Awalnya Hina menolak dan berserikeras untuk tetap menunggui Eiji hingga sadar, namun akhirnya ia menyetujuinya setelah Date berjanji akan menjaga pemuda Os itu dan segera menghubunginya apabila Eiji membuka matanya.

Gotou tak bisa menemani Date untuk menunggui Eiji karena panggilan dari Presiden Kougami agar segera datang ke Kougami Foundation.

Ankh tengah berdiri di samping ranjang rumah sakit, tempat dimana Eiji berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Date tengah keluar untuk membeli kopi kaleng, meninggalkan Ankh sendiri di kamar rawat Eiji.

Greed dalam sosok pemuda blonde itu menatap wajah Eiji yang tampak tenang mungkin efek obat bius yang diberikan dokter. Perban melilit tubuh dan lengannya.

Ankh menyentuh wajah pemuda Os itu menggunakan lengan Greednya, menelusuri wajah pemuda yang suka menebar senyum itu menggunakan kuku Greednya.  
Ankh kembali menarik tangannya...

"Heh!" ia mendengus "Sampai sekarang aku masih tak mengerti mengapa aku memilihmu menjadi raja Os kedua..." katanya lebih untuk dirinya sendiri

Ankh berbalik dan melangkah pergi menuju jendela Rumah Sakit, Greed itu membuka jendela yang sebelumnya tertutup, angin malam segera berhembus memenuhi ruangan saat jendela terbuka.  
Ankh naik ke atas jendela tersebut...

"...dan aku tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan ini..." ujarnya sebelum akhirnya ia melompat dari jendela RS yang berada di lantai 2, meninggalkan pemuda Os yang masih terbaring itu sendirian.

######

Yume melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan, ia tak berani kembali ke Cous Coussier setelah apa yang ia perbuat tadi, hampir membunuh Eiji rasanya mustahil untuknya agar dimaafkan oleh yang lainnya. Angin malam berhembus menerpa kulit putihnya bersamaan dengan rasa dingin yang menjalar.

"Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan tubuh ini..." gumamnya dengan senyum miris muncul di wajahnya.

Yume menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang yang ia tahu adalah Hina tengah berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya.

Yume tak bereaksi apa-apa saat Hina melangkah maju mendekatinya...

"Kau bisa membuat tubuh Yume-chan sakit..." ujar Hina sembari menyampirkan sebuah jaket ke pundak Yume

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yume atau keinginan dalam tubuhnya yang masih mengontrol kesadaran Yume

"Eiji-kun melindungimu, aku tak punya alasan untuk membiarkanmu seperti ini..." jawab Hina

Yume menunduk, menatap tempatnya berpijak...

"Aku hanyalah keinginan, namun aku berlaku terlalu jauh, begitu menyedihkan..." ujarnya terdengar begitu miris di telinga Hina

"Tidak..." Hina menggeleng

"Apa yang Tidak?!" teriak Yume sembari mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Hina "Aku hanya keinginan raja Os dulu tapi aku...aku..." Yume tampaknya tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan kembali menunduk, rasa putus asa membelenggunya

"Kau menggunakan tubuh Yume-chan juga hatinya, apa kau tidak sadar?"

Yume sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Hina yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sampai sekarang Yume-chan masih membiarkanmu mengontrol tubuhnya, Yume-chan menerimamu, mengizinkanmu menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menuntaskan keinginan terakhir raja Os..." ujar Hina

"Karena itu, tanpa sadar emosi Yume-chan ikut bersamamu, membuatmu tak bisa mengontrol keinginan yang semula mulia itu..."

"Begitukah?" gumam Yume

"Sebaiknya kau ikut bersamaku, kau harus mengistirahatkan tubuh Yume-chan..."

Melihat senyum di wajah Hina, membuat Yume akhirnya mengangguk samar.

######

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi saat Eiji membuka matanya, dapat ia lihat Date tengah tertidur di sofa yang ada di ruangannya berada kini.

Kini ia memakai piyama polos berwarna biru menandakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pasien. Eiji menatap langit-langit ruang rawatnya sejenak, tiba-tiba ia tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu, ia segera melepas infus yang ada di tangannya, dan turun dari ranjang RS, dengan perlahan sambil terhuyung-huyung Eiji melangkah mendekati pintu, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya, Eiji membuka pintu kamar rawatnya dengan pelan agar tak membangunkan Date.

Lorong rumah sakit kosong saat ia keluar, karena hari masih terlalu pagi untuk saat ini.

Dengan tertatih ia berjalan melewati lorong, sesekali terdengar ringisan darinya saat rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyentaknya.

Eiji menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik dinding saat melihat seorang suster yang melintas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, baru sebentar saja ia berjalan rasa lelah telah mendominasi tubuhnya bersamaan dengan rasa sakit. Tubuh pemuda Os itu merosot saat tiba-tiba rasa sakit kembali menghantam tubuhnya yang kelelahan, dadanya naik turun secara tak beraturan, peluh memenuhi wajah juga tubuhnya.

Eiji berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya hingga tak menyadari adanya seseorang yang berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding tepat di samping Eiji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Eiji?" mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal membuat Eiji menengok ke samping kanannya dan menengadah ke atas agar dapat melihat si pemilik suara, mengingat ia tengah terduduk di lantai.

"Ankh..." gumam Eiji saat mengetahui siapa sosok itu, Ankh hanya menatapnya datar.

Eiji berusaha kembali berdiri, ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menumpu berat badannya ke dinding.

"A-aku harus bertemu Yume-chan..." ucap pemuda pemegang sabuk Os itu.

Ankh menahan lengan Eiji saat pemuda itu melewatinya...

"Kau sebaiknya memulihkan tubuhmu" ujar Ankh

"Jangan salah paham..." lanjutnya saat Eiji menatapnya aneh  
"Dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini kau tak akan mampu melawan Greed maupun Yummy yang akan muncul, itu membuatku tak bisa mendapatkan Core medal atau Cell medal mereka..."

"Kau benar..." setuju Eiji, pemuda Os itu menatap Ankh

"Tapi aku harus bertemu dengan Yume-chan secepatnya..." lanjutnya terdengar sangat yakin. Eiji melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ankh dari tangannya, dan kembali melangkah, namun baru saja selangkah, Ankh menarik lengannya dan membanting tubuhnya ke dinding, tak memperdulikan punggung Eiji yang berbalut perban itu menghantam dinding.

"Akh!" teriak Eiji tertahan, rasa sakit, perih, juga panas menjalar dari punggungnya

"Kenapa kau begitu perduli padanya?! Setelah apa yang ia lakukan?!" teriak Ankh tak memperdulikan apabila suaranya mengganggu pasien lain yang sedang beristirahat.

Eiji lagi-lagi meringis karena Ankh menekan pundaknya ke dinding begitu kuat.

"Ini bukan salahnya..." ujar Eiji sembari menahan rasa sakitnya  
"Walau aku tak tahu..." Eiji terengah-engah menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya "..kenapa dia melakukan ini, tapi aku percaya padanya..." lanjutnya

"Apa kau bodoh, hah!" teriak Ankh di depan wajah Eiji, Greed merah itu menarik kerah piyama rumah sakit yang tengah dipakai Eiji, membuat wajah mereka berdua terlihat begitu dekat.

"Kau yang egois Ankh!" balas pemuda Os itu  
"Kau tak mau memaafkan raja Os dulu! Kau membuat keinginan terakhirnya tak akan pernah ia dapatkan!"

Ankh diam, namun cengkraman pada kerah piyama Eiji belum ia lepaskan, wajahnya dan wajah Eiji hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter, membuat Greed merah itu dapat menatap mata Eiji lebih intens.

Eiji tak sempat bereaksi saat Ankh menarik kerah piyamanya, meniadakan jarak diantara mereka, membuat bibir mereka bertemu.

######

Hina menjejakan kakinya di lorong RS, ia melangkah santai dengan sekeranjang buah di tangannya, di wajahnya muncul senyum manis yang menemani langkahnya.

Tadi pagi ia diberi kabar oleh Date bahwa Eiji sudah sadarkan diri, maka dari itu suasana hatinya terlihat cerah. Di sampingnya, Yume ikut melangkah menemani Hina, ia terlihat begitu resah.

Hina dan Yume berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bernomor 101, masih memasang senyum manisnya, Hina membuka pintu tersebut.

Eiji yang sebelumnya tengah menatap langit-langit kamar rawatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu yang sudah terbuka.

"Ah! Hina-chan!" katanya saat melihat Hina di ambang pintu

"Eiji-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hina sembari melangkah masuk, di belakangnya Yume mengikuti

"Aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Eiji

"Yume-chan..." panggil Eiji saat melihat Yume memasuki kamar rawatnya. Yume melangkah mendekati ranjang dimana Eiji berbaring, dan berdiri di sampingnya. Yume tiba-tiba membungkuk membuat Eiji dan Hina memandangnya heran

"Gomennasai!" seru Yume "Aku sungguh minta maaf atas semua kekacauan yang aku buat, khususnya untuk Eiji-niisan..." tambahnya, ia masih membungkuk

"Itu bukan salahmu Yume-chan, sudahlah aku juga sudah tidak apa-apa kok..." ujar Eiji

"Tetapi aku..."

"Jangan membungkuk padaku Yume-chan, aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu..."

Yume kembali menegakkan tubuhnya...

"Terima kasih..." ucapnya pelan, tampaknya ia telah mendapatkan kontrol dirinya lagi.

"Eiji-kun..." panggil Hina yang tengah meletakkan keranjang buah yang dibawanya ke meja di samping ranjang Eiji  
"Dimana Date-san?" tanyanya karena sedari tadi tak melihat Date

"Menemui Kougami-san..." jawab Eiji

"Aku tak melihat Ankh-niisan..." ujar Yume

"Ah iya! Kemana Ankh-kun?" tanya Hina lagi saat menyadari Ankh tidak ada di ruangan itu

Eiji diam mendengar pertanyaan dari Hina...

"Eiji-kun?" panggil Hina saat Eiji tak juga memberikan jawaban.

Eiji tersentak mendengar panggilan dari Hina, tampaknya ia terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ia dimana..." jawabnya terdengar biasa saja, membuat Hina maupun Yume tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari mereka berdua.

Hina dan Yume duduk di sofa yang tersedia, mereka berdua tampak asik berbincang-bincang hingga tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda Os itu tengah melamun sembari menatap keluar jendela...

######

Ankh tengah duduk di pinggir atap rumah sakit tempat Eiji di rawat, matanya memandang ke bawah dimana banyak para pasien, keluarga pasien maupun suster yang berlalu-lalang di situ. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali melayang pada pagi buta tadi, sesuatu hal yang tak pernah ia perkirakan akan ia lakukan

#FLASHBACK#

Ankh menarik kerah piyama Eiji, meniadakan jarak diantara mereka dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda Os itu.

Eiji yang semula terdiam karena begitu terkejutnya berusaha melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu, namun tangan Ankh yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang kepalanya menahannya, bahkan ia menekan kepala Eiji untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Eiji berontak, berusaha melepaskan ciuman Ankh yang kasar dan berusaha menginvasi mulutnya, namun tiba-tiba pandangan Eiji menjadi gelap saat Ankh menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke ulu hati Eiji, membuat pemuda Os itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tubuh Eiji merosot dan bersandar pada pundak Ankh, Greed merah itu terdiam sejenak, membiarkan tubuh pemuda Os itu bersandar di pundaknya.

#FLASHBACK OFF#

"Ck!" Ankh berdecak mengingat itu, walau pada akhirnya ia yang membopong tubuh Eiji kembali ke kamar rawatnya.

Mata Greed merah tersebut tiba-tiba menangkap pemandangan yang kembali membuatnya berdecak, di bawah sana dapat ia lihat Eiji yang tengah bersusah payah berjalan, tubuhnya masih mengenakan piyama rumah sakit yang hanya ditambah dengan sebuah jaket, pemuda Os itu tampak begitu terburu-buru, di belakangnya terlihat Hina dan Yume yang mengejarnya, meminta Eiji untuk berhenti dan kembali beristirahat namun tampaknya tidak diperdulikan oleh pemuda pemegang sabuk Os itu.

"Ck!" decak Ankh kesal "Si idiot itu, apa yang mau ia lakukan?!" ucap Ankh terdengar menggeram sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melompat turun dari atap rumah sakit yang memiliki 3 lantai tersebut.

######

Eiji terus melangkahkan kakinya, tidak diperdulikan olehnya Yume dan Hina berteriak memanggilnya, memintanya berhenti dan kembali beristirahat.

"Eiji-kun! Berhenti!" pinta Hina dari belakangnya, berusaha menghentikan Eiji

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Ankh sekarang!" ucap pemuda Os itu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya

"Tapi Oniisan..."

"Aku baik-baik saja..." Eiji dengan cepat memotong ucapan Yume.

"Eiji!" pemuda Os itu menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah ia cari, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan dapat ia lihat Ankh tengah melangkah ke arahnya dengan cepat, melewati Yume dan Hina begitu saja, raut wajah Greed merah itu terlihat begitu kesal.

Ankh menarik kerah piyama Eiji saat Greed merah itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hah?!" bentak Ankh di depan wajah pemuda Os itu.

Eiji menampik tangan Ankh dari kerahnya dengan kasar

"Ada yang ingin ak..!"

"Yummy..." Ankh memotong perkataan Eiji, Greed merah itu segera berlari meninggalkan Eiji juga Yume dan Hina yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ankh! Tunggu!" Eiji segera ikut berlari mengejar Ankh, tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang di rayapi rasa sakit.

######

Eiji sampai di pinggir sungai, Yummy jangkrik yang kemarin dilawannya, kini tengah berhadapan dengan Date yang telah berubah menjadi Birth, dibantu dengan Gotou yang mengarahkan Birth Buster ke arah Yummy.

Eiji berhenti tepat di samping Ankh yang tengah memperhatikan pertarungan.

"Ankh..." panggil Eiji, tanpa menatap Ankh karena ia juga tengah memperhatikan pertarungan.  
Pemuda Os itu telah siap dengan sabuknya, ia mengadahkan tangannya meminta Core Medal pada Ankh.

"Apa?" tanya Greed merah itu membuat Eiji segera menatapnya.

"Aku harus berubah Ankh!" seru Eiji

"Ck!" Ankh berdecak, sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan Core Medal yang dibutuhkan Eiji.

"Aku tak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi padamu..." ucapnya sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah mundur.

Eiji memasukkan ketiga Core Medal yang diberikan Ankh, membuatnya kembali berlapis armor Shauta Combo.

Eiji yang telah berubah menjadi Os segera berlari masuk ke dalam arena pertarungan antara sang Yummy dan Birth, hendak membantu Date yang tampak kesulitan.

"Hino! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kau seharusnya tetap di rumah sakit!" teriak Date saat Eiji tiba-tiba menyerang Yummy sialan itu dengan cambuk Unaginya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Date-san." ucap Eiji

Date hendak membalas ucapan Eiji saat serangan Yummy yang berupa bola-bola cahaya hitam mengarah padanya, membuatnya terlempar ke belakang.

"Date-san!" seru Eiji dan Gotou bersamaan.

Konsentrasi Eiji yang sempat teralihkan pada Date dimanfaatkan oleh Yummy itu, ia mengeluarkan bola-bola cahaya hitam dari mulutnya lagi yang ia arahkan pada Eiji, namun Eiji berhasil menghindarinya.

"Eiji! Konsentrasi pada pertarungan!" peringat Ankh yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan.

Eiji mengarahkan cambuk Unaginya ke Yummy tersebut, berulang kali hingga membuat Cell Medal kembali keluar dan Yummy tersebut tersungkur karena kekuatannya berkurang akibat Cell Medalnya yang keluar lumayan banyak.

Eiji membawa Os-Scaner untuk memindai Core Medal dalam sabuknya.

#Scaning FullCharge#

sebuah suara keluar dari sabuknya..

Pemuda dalam sosok Os itu mengarahkan kedua cambuk Unaginya pada Yummy dan mengikat tubuh Yummy itu, Eiji mengangkat tubuh Yummy itu ke udara, lalu menggunakan kaki Takonya yang menyerupai bor untuk menendang Yummy tersebut di udara, membuat Yummy itu meledak dan hancur, menyebabkan Cell Medal berhamburan dari udara.

Eiji langsung kembali menjadi manusia biasa saat kakinya menapak ke tanah, tampaknya akibat tenaga yang ia keluarkan terlalu besar membuat tubuhnya yang terluka menjadi begitu kelelahan hingga perubahannya meng-undo sendiri tanpa ia lakukan.

Tubuh pemuda Os itu pasti akan tersungkur ke depan bila saja Date tak segera menahannya.

"Kau ini! Perduli sedikitlah dengan tubuhmu..." omel Date sembari membantu Eiji berjalan menuju tempat Hina dan Yume yang sedari tadi menunggu di dekat Ankh.

Di belakang mereka berdua, Gotou ikut melangkah.

"Eiji-kun! Daijobuka?" tanya Hina, gadis itu segera melangkah mendekatinya, membantu Date menahan Eiji dengan melingkarkan lengan pemuda Os itu di pundaknya.

"Yeah, aku tak apa-apa..." jawab Eiji, pemuda pemegang sabuk Os itu hendak menarik lengannya dari Date dan Hina, namun rasa sakit tiba-tiba kembali menyerangnya, membuatnya kehilangan kesadarannya kembali.

"Eiji-kun!" panggil Hina, raut khawatir tertera jelas di wajah gadis itu

"Sebaiknya kita cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit..." saran Date

"Hey! Anko! Kemarilah bantu kami!" teriak Date pada Ankh yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Heh!" Ankh mendengus, bukannya cepat datang dan membantu, Greed Merah itu malah berbalik dan melangkah pergi begitu saja.

"Ck! Dia itu..." geram Date.

######

Cahaya jingga memenuhi ruangan dimana Eiji berbaring, tampaknya sang Matahari ingin segera kembali ke peristirahatannya,  
Eiji membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan, dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar rawatnya.

"Eiji-kun! Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Hina yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu

"Yeah, begitulah..." jawab Eiji

"Ukh!" pemuda Os itu meringis saat rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya ketika ia hendak mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk

"Jangan bangun dulu!" kata Hina "Kau harus memulihkan tubuhmu dulu..." lanjutnya.

Kali ini Eiji tak membantah perkataan Hina, ia menurut dan tetap berbaring di ranjangnya

"Dimana Yume-chan?" tanya Eiji, menyadari tidak adanya Yume disana

"Ah! Aku juga tidak tahu, dia menghilang begitu saja, kemana ya dia...?" gumam Hina lebih pada dirinya sendiri

######

Pintu yang menuju ke atap Rumah Sakit itu terbuka, membuat Ankh yang tengah memainkan Iphonenya itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, dari pintu yang terbuka itu muncul Yume yang perlahan melangkah ke arahnya.

Di langkahnya yang ketiga, Yume berhenti menyebabkan jarak antar dirinya dengan Ankh masih terbuka lebar.

"Aku tahu kau disini Ankh..." ucap Yume, tampaknya tubuh Yume kembali di kontrol oleh keinginan raja Os dulu.

"Ck!" Ankh berdecak "Apa maumu?!"

"Sekarang aku mengerti..." bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Ankh, Yume malah berkata yang lain

"Huh?"

"Aku sekarang paham kenapa kau tak bisa lagi kembali denganku Ankh..." Yume menatap lurus ke dalam mata Greed merah itu.  
Anak perempuan berusia 13 tahun itu tiba-tiba tersenyum

"Kau tahu Ankh? Kenapa aku berada disini?" tanya Yume, Greed merah itu tak menjawab karena Yume tak memerlukannya.

"Aku... Keinginan terakhirku bukanlah ingin meminta maaf padamu, tetapi aku..." Yume berhenti sejenak, tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari Ankh.

"Keinginan terakhirku, aku ingin memastikan kau mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat menerimamu lebih dari diriku..." cahaya putih perlahan berpendar mengelilingi tubuh Yume, sayap putih perlahan mengembang di punggungnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan keinginanku..." ucap Yume, Sayap putih di punggungnya telah sepenuhnya mengembang, cahaya putih semakin terang berpendar mencoba menyaingi cahaya jingga sang mentari yang hendak terbenam

"Aku bisa pergi sekarang..." kata Yume, cahaya putih semakin terang berpendar membuat Ankh menyipitkan matanya karena cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Aku harap kau bisa memaafkanku Ankh..." perkataan itu keluar bersamaan dengan cahaya putih terang yang sangat menyilaukan mata membuat Ankh mengalihkan pandangannya, demi melindungi matanya.

Saat cahaya itu sudah menghilang, Ankh kembali menatap ke tempat Yume berdiri tadi, bulu-bulu putih berterbangan di udara sebelum akhirnya perlahan turun di sekeliling tubuh anak perempuan yang terbaring di lantai tempat Yume berdiri sebelumnya.

Sebuah bulu putih terbang di depan Ankh, mata Greed merah tersebut mengikuti bulu putih itu yang secara perlahan namun pasti turun. Bulu putih itu mendarat di depan kakinya.

Angin sore berhembus membuat rambut Ankh bergoyang, namun membuat bulu-bulu putih nan ringan itu kembali berterbangan mengikuti kemana angin mengajak ditemani dengan cahaya jingga yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dengan terbenamnya sang matahari

To Be Continue...

A/N : Lagi-lagi ngebuat Ankh OOC bangeet,, aaa..! Ankh-kun! Gomenne membuatmu begitu OOC.. Hohohoho.. X3  
sampe ketawa sendiri waktu buat adegan di atas.. Wkwkwk..  
Yeah! Seperti pedoman diriku "Di dalam fanfic apapun bisa terjadi!" wkwkwk  
#digaplok..


End file.
